1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices providing an electrical connection between a power generator integral with a weapon and a first contact area integral with a piece of ammunition.
2. Description of Related Art
A device providing such an electrical connection is known by patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,126. This device comprises an axial contact that is mobile with respect to a breechblock and that penetrates in a deformable contact area integral with the ammunition. This axial contact is displaced by a hydraulic jack, thereby avoiding any contact rebound.
This device allows substantial electrical energy to be carried (in the form of impulsions of around a few hundred kilo Joules and up to one mega Joule). Such a level of energy is implemented today in weapon systems using plasma igniters.
However, this device suffers from certain drawbacks.
The hydraulic jack is cumbersome and consumes energy.
Moreover, the device proposed by this patent does not describe the means ensuring the return of the current from the ammunition to the generator. Whereas the quality of the return contact must be of a level at least equivalent to that of the outward contact.